


December 1st

by FinalFatality



Series: Klance-mas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), pre-klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFatality/pseuds/FinalFatality
Summary: The Paladins wake up to learn that someone has decorated the dining area.





	December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Realized i've been a little in over my head with my Klance fic 'Somebody to love' with how long it's getting so i've decided to do small stuff until i can build up the motivation to go back and look at it and continue. Figured it's December so why not start off with some Christmas drabbles. 
> 
> Edits are only by me so if you see anything just let me know
> 
> ***********************************

The paladins had a calendar and a 24 hour clock. There was no way to know if it even matched up with Earth’s time but it brought a sense of normality to the paladins. Sure Hunk made the best guesstimation he could based on how long they had been in space, but that only really gets you so far.

 

It came about when Hunk realized how antsy Lance was getting by not knowing when anything was. Birthdays, holidays, even just when the start and end of the week were. Time had started to not feel real. Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Keith had all noticed it but no one dared to say it. Hunk finally took the initiative and spent a night figuring it all out. No one was upset with Hunk when he slept most of the next day.

 

And when the calendar hit the first day of December Hunk knew exactly what was coming and knew nobody else did.  Lance had been stocking up on anything that could be considered a christmas decoration for the last month and was keeping them in his room where they would be out of the other paladin’s eyesight.

 

The next morning Pidge and Shiro entered the dining area. Hunk watched them pause at the sight. The whole dining area had been covered front to back  with green and red. Pidge groaned at the sight before sitting down in the seat she always did and grumbled to herself about how it was too early for this. Shiro got stuck explaining Christmas to Allura and Coran when they entered to the room. They said it was just like their holiday Webmas but Christmas had a lot less of some spider like creature. 

 

“Part of the fun was just getting the presents down from the webs.” Allura said with a shine in her eyes. Coran started telling a story about one year when Allura was small she had to have her father lift her up so she could get them because the spiderwebs were much too high for her small body. 

 

Keith entered the dining room and froze.  He glanced around the room and if you looked close enough you’d almost see the ghost of a smile. Everyone looked at him curiously as he sat down at the table. After another moment of looking around he realized everyone was staring at him. “What?”   
  


Shiro smiled softly and shook his head. “Nothing to worry about. Has anyone seen Lance? He’s usually here by now.”

 

“He was up late, just let him sleep.” Hunk said. “He did decorate pretty late.”

 

Keith’s head snapped to face Hunk. “Lance did all this by himself?”

 

“I offered to help but he said he wanted to do it by himself and sent me off to bed.” Hunk shrugged. “I try not to argue with him when it comes to Christmas. You should have seen our dorm room at the Garrison every year. The boy goes all out.”

 

**  **

 

Lance stumbled into the dining area as most everyone was finishing up breakfast. He was still half asleep and shuffled over to the chair next to Keith. “Morning everyone.” He smiled slightly, rubbing his eyes and looking like he really wanted to put his head down onto the table.

 

“We were going to let you sleep in you know.” Pidge said standing up from the table. “Even though you did this way too early into December.”

 

Hunk placed a plate of food in front of Lance. “Seriously, you didn’t get to bed until really late.”   
  


“My internal clock was yelling at me to get up anyways. Thanks though.” Lance yawned and glanced over to Keith and gave him a smile that he almost didn’t even notice.

 

** **

 

Keith offered to stay back, saying that he’d watch the barley awake Lance so that everyone could go do their things. 

 

When the last person had left the room Keith turned in his chair to so that he could better face Lance. “You didn’t have to do all this you know? Especially when it has you this exhausted.”

 

“Christmas is my favorite holiday and it made me sad when you said you hadn’t ever had the chance to celebrate it. I wanted to be able to give that to you.” Lance had perked up immediately. “Besides, I saved the best part.”

 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked tilting his head slightly.

 

“As soon as I can get my hands on a tree, you and I are decorating it together.”

 

“What?” 


End file.
